The sec
by MakaylaED16
Summary: 5 years...it has been five years since anyone has seen or hear from dr. nefarious.most thought he was Dead other said he had just given up on taking over the galaxy. But when a young Metal worker named anjexs T’sheen wakes up in a Dark room she quickly finds that the Doctor isn’t to far from Death. His Body has been Slowly but surely braking downing him. She is given a choice sh


Have you ever had one of those Days where it seems like Fate isn't totally on your side...yet later on you fine that it just might have been?

Well then you will know exactly how I felt on the Day...it started off pretty normal! Got up got Dress and went to work. It wasn't anything special I work as a Metal worker. Though my passion lays with engineering and designing.

It was a warm summer Day on Novalis I worked in a small little welding shop right outside of the Capital. I was the only female worker some most ever customer and even a few of my coworkers would hit on me.

But I didn't really care it was around fourish o' clock when I hear a voice from behind me say." Miss anjexs T'sheen?." I stopped for a moment and flipped off my protect mask and said." Y-Yes?." I pushed back my Short flippy Blue and pink hair back still focusing on the ship frame in front of me.

" ah finally! I have been looking for you for quite some time now!." I raised my eyebrow and slowly stood up. Stop half way as my knee joint froze up. I growled and slammed my hand into it. And with a small click I stood fully up." Oh really." I turned around to face the voice like most people i Tower over him.

He was a short and a bit on the Chubby side...kinda like myself hehe...he had calming Blue eyes and a very nice suit with a little blue Bow tie. He was a robot which I kinda had already guess by his voice." Oh yes ma"am though I won't have expected to find a artist like yourself to be working here.."

I blushed a bit and put my right hand on my hip and chuckled a bit." Yeah heh well it pays my rent!..so you have seen my art??." He Nodded." Yes indeed i actually had the privilege have going to on of the gallery!." My face went completely red it was usually very hard to tell when I was blushing because of my Dark Skin.

But i could see the bright pink shade of my cheeks in the reflection on the men face." W-Wow heh...I am glad you liked it...now if ya don't mind me asking why are ya here!." The man smiled a bit and as he said." Oh yes! See...my employer." He said in oddly nervous tone." Saw some of your Work...and he showed quite a bit of interest in your robotic works."

I wasn't to shocked to her that part. A lot of my work was about robots though I wasn't really fully one myself." And?." I added crossing my arms loosely." And he had sent me to see if you might've interested it in...doing a project for him!." There was just something with the way he worked that made little flags go off in my head.

" what kind of project?." The man hesitated to answer at first." A very important project madam!." He started to get a little nervous as i asked." Umm well I don't really do private works so I don't know..."

The man put his hands together and said." Oh yes I understand but...is there anyway I might change your mind?." I sighed and thought to myself.*damn this guy is persistent.* I bit my lip and said."'look...what's your name?" He replied calmly." Oh do forgive madam it is lawrence."

I sighed and continued." Look lawrence...it's not like I don't want to do this..but I simply don't have the time." I lied." I am sorry but I can't..." he didn't seem to be upset or anything he nodded and said." I totally understand madam! Thank you anyway!." I was a little shocked by how calm he was about it.

" but if you do every chance your mind...or you find that you have some free time." He gave a little card that had his name and a group of numbers." Do give me a call." I was even more freaked out but sighed and put it into my shirt pocket." Will do lawrence!." He nodded and walked back out I stood there for a moment just...confused.

I had some odd shit happened to me before but that happened to be up there. One of my friends name Nexus looked over and flipped off his mask." You okay jexs?." I nodded and said looked down at him." Umm I think just had some odd little robot guy offer me a Art Job..I think." Nexus who was a local eyes got big and said." And you took it right!?." I chuckled nervously and put my white grey hand on the back on my neck." Weeeelllll no.."

He looked up at me with a mix of shock and anger." JEXS!! Come on! Why would you turn that shit down!." I sighed and Shrugged." First off I am quite happy at my job! Second off he was giving me a really weird vibe!."

He face palmed make his Bright Blue grey skin show up as he wipes some of the ash off his face." Your never goin to make it as a Artist designer thing if you don't get your ass out there!." I chuckled at him as I put my hand on his head and leaned down and said." Yeah that what I want...I don't think to many people would take to kindly to a cyborg!."

He rolled his eyes and pushed my hand away and said." Well we like ya!." I turned back to my work and said." Yeah I guess..." see cyborg are kinda considered one of two things we are either soldiers who have been modified for war...or poor souls who were experimented on by some crazy guy. Nothing more or less sure if you had a robotic are or leg you were consider a bad ass.

But when your your left arm is completely robotic and your right one up to your elbow your spine and part of your brain stem and both of your legs...everyone just thought I was a sentients experimented gone Wrong which was kinda true...

But I pushed all of that to the back of my mind and got back to work not saying much to for the rest of Day...

When 10:00 Pm rolled around I had already completed my ship Frame. I clocked out and walked home it was very dark...darker then usual. I sighed and just walked with my head down. I was still in my work jump suit I was still kinda thinking about what that lawrence guy had said...maybe I should call him...

I got to my Scraping apartment complex. It was very ran down and a few widows were Busted. I sighed and said to myself." Home sweet home.." I walked through the grass and into the stairs. For a moment I thought I saw someone from the corner of my right eye. I stopped and looked around rolling my shoulders back making myself look a bit more taller...which was kinda hard to do give the fact that I am about 6"11 in flats. I can't find anyone so I Shrugged and walked up the stairs.

I got to the seventh floor and sighed as my left foot froze...I started to get nervous that had never happened before...like ever and Just like that

BLONK

Everything went black...


End file.
